


Cat's Paw

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-31
Updated: 2009-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: Ziva does some thinking after she comes home. Short fic





	Cat's Paw

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Disclaimer: “NCIS” and its characters don’t belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don’t sue because I have no money.

Cat’s Paw

Cat’s Paw- Noun: A person used to serve the purposes of another. A tool.

She sits staring outside her window of her new apartment watching the traffic as the cars passed. How could her father do that? He had used her to do his dirty work to go undercover because of Michael’s death. Her father had used her as his tool to kill people. He had even used her to kill her brother to get into NCIS and she did it. She had killed her brother when he was going to kill Gibbs.

Not only had her father used her as a tool he had used his son as a tool. He had left her brother with his Mother. Her father didn’t care about his children all he had cared about is having perfect soldiers and only trusting him. She remembered his face and actions when he was talking to her when he was trying to get her to take Michael’s mission. He wanted to her to take over for him and so she obeyed him like she had always did.

When she was in that cell and was thinking about her life and wondered if she would ever be rescued. Her father and Mossad didn’t rescue her; no Tony, McGee, Gibbs and NCIS rescued her. Of course they thought she had died, but that wasn’t the point. Tony and the team wanted to take down the person who had captured her.

She was glad that she was no longer in Mossad and was no longer a liaison officer and definitely away from her father. She was tired of being a tool for her father and it had to stop which is why she was in the process of gaining American Citizenship.

She turned from the window and made her way towards her bedroom turning off the lights as she made her way towards her room. She dressed for bed and slipped in the bed and went to a dreamless sleep.

The End


End file.
